


Recall THE BROMANCE

by ghaskan



Series: Soudanidai Roomates [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Souda Kazuichi finds himself as the flatmate of Nidai Nekomaru. In spite of their differences, they join their efforts in order to bake pumpkin cookies for their classmates. Trust me, it's probably better than it sounds (and too short to be worthy of a decent summary). Enjoy!





	

“SOUDAAAAAA!!”

Nidai Nekomaru’s booming voice invaded the flat well before the young man had set even one foot inside the house. However, in spite of his call’s impressive volume, he received no reply.  _ Hmph _ . Unfortunately, Nidai knew full well where he would find his roommate, and so he made his way there without sparing a single glance to inspect the other rooms.

“SOUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Nidai would have awoken even the dead, and yet when he slammed the door to Souda’s bedroom open, all he heard was the latter’s breathing. Regardless, their neighbours certainly heard it all, and they would be sure to drop by later to complain about the noise for the third time that week.

“Souda! I know you are awake!”

The breathing coming from the blanket-covered lump changed as Nidai spoke. So Souda was pretending to be asleep.  _ Again _ .

“I left earlier so that I would have time to buy the ingredients before my workout, and I thought that you would get up at 6 o’clock like you had promised, but it would seem that you have been sleeping well past that...”

A soft whimper came from under the blanket. “Dude, gimme a break… I went to bed at three in the morning.”

“THAT’S PRECISELY WHAT YOU DID WRONG! You should have gone to bed at 10 pm sharp, for all human beings need to eat well, sleep well, and...”

Souda got from under the blanket and sat on the bed. “Shit well. Man, you’ve already told me that a dozen times. But, like… I was finishing the cookie maker machine. We had to have it ready today, right?”

“Again with the excuses… but… Hmph. You do have a point. I’ll let it slide… this once.”

_ And all the times after this one _ , Souda thought, feeling a little guilty for exploiting Nidai’s goodwill. He got up to his feet, his jumpers all wrinkly and his hair a pink mess only partially covered by his beanie.

“You should have gotten out of your clothes before heading to sleep… Allow me to at least comb your hair,” Nidai offered.

“What the hell man? Look, that’s not necessa--” But before Souda had time to argue further, Nidai’s overpowering will had led him to let the manager take care of him without protest.

“All right, now you are ready to work. Let’s get those cookies baked!”

Nidai walked to the kitchen with confident strides, and a speechless Souda followed behind him while trying to hide his blushing face under his beanie, his eyes tearing up a bit. Why did Nidai always have to be so intense and yet so nice?

Their kitchen was now home to a machine that looked way too large for the task it was supposed to perform. Nidai was barely able to move around, so Souda stayed by the door.

“Why is this cookie maker so large, Souda?”

“Err… well, I got carried away a bit and instead of a portable cookie maker I ended up building one that’s portable… by industrial standards.”

Nidai beamed. So that was the real reason why it had taken Souda so long to finish his creation.

“You did well. Going beyond the call of duty, in pursuit of improvement! It is praiseworthy… But, next time, try to get started earlier so you can go to bed on time.”

Jeez… Nidai wasn’t going to drop the issue so fast, was he…? Regardless, Souda accepted the praise with a thumbs-up.

“Well, now, explain to me how this works,” Nidai demanded.

Souda thought he had made the machine simple enough to use, having placed plenty of instructional decals all over the chassis, but, then again, he had to be the first one to admit that Nidai, for all his knowledge of sports, was not the best when it came to dealing with technology.

“‘Kay. So… first, you wanna put the pumpkins over there… ah, don’t go fetch a knife, there’s no need to cut ‘em! Next, you have to...”

A few minutes later, Nidai was lowering the machine’s main lever, and from its well-behaved bowels (Souda had taken care to make it as silent as possible) came a paper plate covered by a pile of pumpkin cookies, which took all sorts of spooky shapes: a ghost here, a Frankenstein’s monster there… They surely would be a success in their class’s Halloween party!

“A job well done! Now, let us dress up in our costumes! I’ll help you get ready, Souda,” Nidai said.

“But there’s still a few hours to g-- Wait just a minute! Dude, I don’t need you to dress me up… that’s… that’s...”

“Bahaha! Are you embarrassed?”

“Wha-- no… I mean… ‘course I am!”

“Fear not! After I do “it” to you, all your worries shall wash away from your body!”

Ugh… not “it”… What a problematic flatmate. Try as he might, Souda could not refuse the offer. He nodded, and got ready for “it”. Why did Nidai always have to be so intense and yet so nice?


End file.
